<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыба by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922788">Рыба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Adventures: Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Медитация и стимуляция.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 7. Рыба</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Тони Старк идет по странным тесным улочкам с приземистыми кирпичными домами, больше напоминающие строения из Афганистана, где его когда-то похитили и держали несколько недель. Странные воспоминания и аналогии некстати забиваются в мозг, но он идет за маленькой хрупкой девушкой, сворачивает там, где поворачивает она, и не верит, что пошел на поводу у Роджерса. Прямой приказ, а как же. Капитан всё ещё хочет чувствовать себя главным и нужным. Иногда Тони позволяет, как сейчас, иногда в открытую бесится.<br/>
      Девушка поворачивает голову назад, к Старку, и ярко улыбается.<br/>
      — Я так мечтала с вами встретиться, — говорит она и хватает Тони за ладонь. Всего на миг, но руку жжет непривычно от чужого касания, и хочется вытереться антисептиком. — Простите. Постоянно забываю, что вы не берете ничего и ни у кого из рук…<br/>
      — Ничего, — одергивает её словесный поток Старк, не сильно стремясь поддержать разговор.<br/>
      — Мы пришли, — говорит девушка, и Тони выдыхает от облегчения. Впрочем, ненадолго.<br/>
      Помещение странное. Тони непривычно видеть такой формат развлечения и Стива посреди красочно заляпанных стен. Но обстановка художественная. По дощатому полу и штукатурке тянутся разноцветные полосы краски всех оттенков синего и голубого. Словно других цветов не существует. Тони Старк чувствует себя рыбой в огромном аквариуме. Рядом с ним проплывает обнаженная девица, полностью перемазанная краской, даже кучерявые волосы, уложенные пышным афро девяностых, забрызганы нежно-голубым. Она улыбается пухлыми губами, всматривается в Старка огромными глазами, и Тони, кажется, сошёл с ума. Стив рядом, улыбается, так же как и девица. И он полностью голый. Без краски в отличие от девушки.<br/>
      — Капитан? — непонятливо спрашивает Старк, думает вызвать Джарвиса, но становится неловко показывать искину крупный член Капитана Америки.<br/>
      — Тони? — без официоза тянет Роджерс, намекая на провождение нестандартного досуга.<br/>
      — Прошёл парад, а я не в курсе? — Взгляд приходится делить между Стивом и девушкой.<br/>
      — Раздевайся, Тони. Полностью, — говорит Роджерс, и внутри ухает всё от противоречивой ситуации. Старк с радостью выполнил бы предложение Стива, но в более интимной обстановке. — Быстрее.<br/>
      — Я не стану.<br/>
      — Станешь. Ли уже уходит. — Он кивает девушке только слегка, сосредотачивая взгляд на Тони, и та скрывается в дверном проеме, ведущем в другую неизвестную комнату. Стив подходит ближе, дёргает уверенно за отвороты пиджака, распахивая полы в стороны. — Будешь сопротивляться — свяжу.<br/>
      — Очень смешно, Стив.<br/>
      Тони всё-таки раздевается, складывает костюм на самый чистый участок пола, который может найти. Ему любопытно, ему совсем не стыдно. Стив рассматривает его слишком откровенно, но прерывается и приносит пять мелких ведер с красками и торчащими кисточками. В каждом по две. Готовился, значит.<br/>
      — И? Робею спросить, что вы задумали делать, кроме очевидного? — ухмыляется Старк, ведёрки уже внизу у его ног, а Стив берет самый светлый оттенок, выдергивает широкую плоскую кисть из ёмкости, немного счищая излишки краски о бортик.<br/>
      — Медитация и стимуляция, — отвечает он таинственно и уверенным движением мажет Тони лоб. Старк чувствует прохладную от краски кисть, от виска к виску, по самой кромке волос. Стив широко улыбается, довольный своей работой, а Тони на миг замирает.<br/>
      — Ладно, — тянет он угрожающе и берется за вторую кисточку. — Сейчас помедитируем.<br/>
      Занятие, и правда, получается занимательным и увлекательным. Он красит широкую грудь Стива полосами, чередуя оттенки один за другим. Лица у них перемазаны не полностью, полоса кожи, — где находятся и глаза, и рот, — свободна от мазка, но на бороде и носу у обоих тянутся темно-синие линии. Тони старается, прокладывает дорожку лазурной краски от подмышки до подмышки, старательно задевая щетинками соски. Стив повторяет. Ощущения кажутся странными и возбуждающими одновременно, Тони непривычно, что он такого ещё не пробовал и инициатором подобного времяпрепровождения оказался Стив.<br/>
      Когда Тони раскрасил почти всё тело перед собой, он замирает кисточкой над вздыбленным членом Капитана, смотрит вопросительно в его поведенные поволокой глаза. Он невероятно пошло возбужден, член стоит по стойке смирно, и Старк словно смотрит на своё отражение. Собственные яйца тянут, и ствол пульсирует. Молодец, Тони, встает уже на кисточки. Но Старк-то знает, от чего его так ведет.<br/>
      Стив молчит, и Тони решительно мажет, надавливая на ручку кисточки чуть сильнее, проходиться от поджатых яиц вверх к головке. Щетинки цепляются за вздутые вены, задерживаются под венчиком, и Стив задушено и еле слышно стонет. Тони обводит головку по кругу и выворачивает кисть руки, прокрашивает с другой стороны сверху вниз до основания. Волоски на лобке Капитана теперь перемазаны в ярко-голубой.<br/>
      — Наигрался? — спрашивает Тони, откидывая кисточку в сторону.<br/>
      — Ага, — кивает Роджерс, и вторая кисточка ныряет в ведро с краской. Он вжимает в себя Старка, смазывая старательный рисунок из линий на груди, и целует не вымазанный рот. Его ладони мнут ягодицы, а перемазанный член трется о ствол Тони.<br/>
      «Нет, — думает Тони. — Мы не рыбы в аквариуме, а самая настоящая океанская вода».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>